


50 Shades Pounded

by christianmoengle (romansilver)



Series: 50 Shades Companion [2]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, it's teen and up bc of that, there's a lot of talk about sonicstasia so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilver/pseuds/christianmoengle
Summary: Christian Grey discovers the wonders of Oh Joy Sex Toy and goes buck wild.





	50 Shades Pounded

**Author's Note:**

> title changed for continuity

Christian Grey was still reeling from the time he walked in on _his_ Anastasia getting rawed by Sonic the Hedgehog. 

For the first time, everything hadn’t fallen into his lap. Anastasia refused to talk to him, though she occasionally passed him on her way to their shared kitchen, looking wistfully through the window Christian assumed Sonic had climbed through to access what was his. The time where Christian walked in on her being railed by a cartoon hedgehog was on both of their minds. To Christian’s surprise, he found it… alluring. In his private moments, sitting on his desk, doing ambiguous work, he found it hard to resist creaming his pants when thinking about the scene.

Unsettled by this, Christian turned to the internet, looking for advice as to why he, a self-declared dom, was so allured by someone else taking what was his, namely, slamming into his wife so fast Christian understood why they called him Sonic.

After navigating his way to the Wikipedia page on cuckolding, Christian decided to look the term up. Near the top was a link to a webcomic called _Oh Joy Sex Toy_. Clicking the link, he was led to a bubblegum pink website with the words “What the Fuck is a Cuck?” emblazoned on the screen. He began to read. He felt himself entranced by the pink comic and the cartoon figures, declaring so confidently that “fuck yeah, I’m proud to be a cuck” that Christian felt he couldn’t lose in his cuckolding.

As soon as he finished, he printed out the comic, knocking on his and Anastasia’s bedroom door before entering and dropping the comic in front of her with a brief “read this.” Anastasia took one look at it and looked out the window, as if she wished a particular blue hedgehog would break through that window like the Kool Aid Man and pound her into her and Christian’s mattress.

“Does he cum as fast as he runs?” Christian asks, surprising both him and Anastasia, who shot him a confused look before rolling her eyes and replying with a short “not as fast as you.” Christian found that arousing, and excused himself.

After imagining Sonic the Hedgehog slamming his wife with the power of a jackhammer, Christian returned to his computer with the intent of reading more of this peculiar rose-tinted comic. He read through pages of talk of dildos and piss, finding himself more entranced by the world created by Erika Moen.

But everything changed when he stumbled across her comic on how reading erotic novels reminded her of her early days of reading Sonic the Hedgehog erotica. Christian felt an instant sense of kinship with this dildo-collecting woman, both aroused by the thought of Sonic the Hedgehog absolutely destroying someone with his blue hedgehog dick.

From that day on, Christian printed out the comics he read and brought them to Anastasia, who didn’t spare them a glance before dropping them into the trash can she left near the bed reserved just for the comics he brought her. He found the chase of getting her to read the bubblegum colored pages alluring.

The first time the two got intimate after Christian walked in on Sonic smashing his wife, Christian had whispered that he wanted to try out something that he had recently read in his favorite pepto bismol comic. Anastasia had pushed him away, exclaiming that “this is why Sonic is a better lover.” To her surprise, Christian came right then. Shocked and confused, she kicked him off the bed.

From that point on, Christian let Sonic through their front door so he could watch him fuck his wife with the power of a freight train in red sneakers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never read or watched 50 Shades lol


End file.
